


Flock

by katydidmischief (cassiejamie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejamie/pseuds/katydidmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar comes around with comfort in the form of food, though he never stays long and Gabriel's tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flock

Sam really does enjoy it when Balthazar comes around, particularly when the Angel brings Dean pie (which always sets off a rousing off-key, badly sung rendition of _She's my Cherry Pie_ ,) and a bucket of KFC extra crispy that Sam protects with a fork.

It's not often enough, in his opinion, and Sam knows it's partly a defense mechanism—as long as Balthazar comes on his own terms, as long as he never verbalizes the emotions behind the gifts and he only appears when they're all too physically tired to do much, he won't be roped into staying. If he doesn't stick around, he won't get attached, even though Gabriel knows (and doesn't tell the others) that Balthazar's already affected.

"You brought them food," Gabriel says with a smirk one evening, sitting cross-legged on one of the beds. "What'd you bring me and Cas?"

Balthazar lifts an eyebrow. "What makes you think I brought anything for you?"

"Because you love us." The eyeroll is genuine.

"Do I?"

"Like a teenager with a crush. It's adorable. Now, what'd you bring us?"

Balthazar blushes and mutters something before dropping a chocolate bar into Gabriel's lap (he squeals happily) and sets a cup of coffee in front of Cas (who looks as bland as ever but his eyes are a little bit brighter). He asks, "Is that good? Or would you like me to go out and get you something else? Jewels, perhaps?"

"The offering is acceptable."

Sam snorts and it's Dean's turn to roll his eyes. Only Gabriel, the little shit...

"All right then. Now that you lot have dried off and eaten, I am late."

Gabriel eyes Balthazar at that announcement and asks, "Late for what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Balthazar..."

There is no reply: Gabriel's voice has gotten stronger, authoritative, and Dean knows that tone. Hell, he's used that tone on Sam a thousand times over, whenever his little brother was up to something that wasn't going to end well. He stops eating to watch, wondering if he should step in and deciding that he and Sam would stay on the couch until either Gabriel asked them for help or Blades appeared.

When Gabriel stands, candy bar forgotten on the bedcover, he straightens and though he's not close to Balthazar's height at full stance, it doesn't escape any one in the room that Gabriel _could_ take Balthazar down if needed. Hell, they all know he's prepared to, the way he's coiled tight—and it's a good thing he is because when Balthazar starts to flap his wings (tries to leave), Gabriel launches himself at the other Angel.

Pinned to the floor, Balthazar growls out, "Gabriel," and attempts to gain the upperhand by bucking up into Gabriel's hold.

"Not happening. Relent, Balthazar," Gabriel orders. There is no room for argument.

"I can't."

"Little brother, you not only can, you want to. Relent. Just relent and we will take care of the rest."

Balthazar blinks and tries one last time, futilely, to get Gabriel off of him, but he knows (as do both Gabriel and Cas) that this is only for show. That he needs to put up the token protest before he settles down and submits, lets himself be slicked and opened and fucked until his scent mingles with the ones painted on the other four and there's no discerning any one person over the other. (It makes them a Flock, the sense and the smell and the marks they have left and will leave on one another. Thankfully, this is part of why Raphael has seen fit to stay out of Team Free Love's way. Yes, the name was Gabriel's doing.)

His thoughts stray for a moment, then he feels Sam's fingers in his hair and Gabriel's mouth is moving against his. Dean and Cas are there somewhere—Balthazar can feel Dean's Soul and Castiel's Grace nearby—but they're not touching yet; he's glad they've started slow because he's okay with multiple lovers, only it's been a very, _very_ long time and the men around him can be a bit overwhelming.

Okay, a lot overwhelming.

"Easy, Balthazar," Gabriel whispers when he draws back. "Tonight is the first of many. No need to start thinking about where you fit in the orgy."

Castiel interrupts with a soft, confused, "Orgy?"

"Five guys getting it on? Orgy."

"I like Flock better," Sam chimes in.

"We can discuss labels _later_." Gabriel winks at Balthazar. "Now, where was I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://team-free-love.livejournal.com/269393.html?thread=1285201#t1285201) on Team Free Love's [New Beginnings Comment-Fic Meme](http://team-free-love.livejournal.com/269393.html).


End file.
